Only Human
by MiloMaxwell
Summary: Ulquiorra is a human going to Karakura High School, but doesn't remeber anything from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow meets Tatsuki and he wants to have a fighting match with her. UlquiHime TatsukiXGrimmjow
1. Prologue

Prologue

I lay on the ground in a puddle of crimson red blood. I had lost this battle. The sparks had been flying with each crash of the swords. The adrenaline in my blood was the only thing that had been keeping me going up until now. If I was going to become stronger and protect _her_ then I would need to go to the World of the Living. I needed to get into contact with Kisuke, no matter what. If I was going to find _her, _then I would need to train for 12 days and 13 nights.

I felt the blood drain out of me slowly, ever so slowly. This is the most painful part, knowing that you had been defeated and as you lie on the ground, covered in your own blood you think of how you could not rescue the one you loved. You couldn't even tell her how you felt.

"Orihime......I love you..." Ulquiorra breathed his last words as his body crippled and turned into ash to be carried away by the wind.


	2. 1 We meet

Chapter one

Orihime was walking to school on a bright and cheery morning. Today was the first day of school and she was really excited to be able to see her old friends again. Orihime hadn't seen any of her friends over the summer except for Tatsuki. They had fun together; Tatsuki now knew about hollows and would even make fun of them occasionally.

After Tatsuki had found out about hollows with the help of Urahara Kisuke, Tatsuki had been using Ichigo as her personal punching bag for a week until she got over her anger. After she stopped punching him, she would still give him death glares. She even helps Isshin, Ichigo's dad, with making new ways for him to wake up his son and give him sneak attacks.

Orihime spotted a familiar orange-haired friend and started running to catch up to him. He was currently trying to pry his dad off of his back, the plan courtesy of Tatsuki. Orihime laughed softly as she watched Ichigo battle with his dad.

"Hello Ichigo!" Orihime cried out to him giddily. Ichigo turned around and spotted the auburn-haired girl for the first time for the whole summer break. Ichigo knew something was wrong when his dad suddenly jumped off his back.

Isshin ran up to Orihime, kneeled down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"Why hello there, lovely lady!" Isshin said happily. Ichigo smacked the back of Isshin's head with his school bag.

"Dad! Stop hitting on Orihime!" Ichigo yelled at his father as soon as he stopped hitting Isshin's head.

Orihime had finally arrived at school successfully. She hadn't been molested by Chizuru yet, none of the girls complained about her being prettier than they were, None of the guys had hit on her….besides Ichigo's dad….Also, she had met up with Tatsuki and they caught up on anything they hadn't shared with each other yet over summer break.

Orihime now sat at her desk watching late students pouring in through the door, obviously in a rush to sit down. The teacher had already begun her lesson and was looking irritated that the late students were interrupting her.

Orihime's point of view

The teacher stopped abruptly and turned torwards the door with a grin starting to grow. There was a raven-haired boy and a blue-haired boy standing at the door. The teacher motioned them in and then turned torwards us, a grin still on her face.

"Class, we have two new students today and I want you all to be nice to them." She then turned back torwards them again. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" She walked over to the platform while the boys stayed where they were.

The raven-haired boy's lips moved but I couldn't hear any words come out of them. I leaned over to Tatsuki and asked her what he had said.

"Weren't you listening? He said that his name was Ulquiorra Schiffer" Tatsuki replied unalarmed by her question. She was used to Orihime spacing out.

I leaned back into my chair as I thought about the boy's name. I was sure that I have heard the name somewhere before, but couldn't quite place where I had heard it from. The teacher then broke my train of thought.

"So Ulquiorra, how about you tell us a little about yourself?" I smiled at the teacher's question/order maybe she could figure out who he was if he told everyone about himself.

I saw him looked puzzled at the teacher. "Tell you about myself?" he asked her.

"Yeah, like what are your hobbies, what your favorite color is, what your favorite subject is, what your favorite animal is etcetera." The teacher replied with confidence. The boy didn't answer right away and stared blankly at her.

"My favorite color is green and my favorite animal is the bat." He answered smoothly. Before the teacher could ask him more questions, he asked her something else. "Where can I sit?" The teacher pointed to the desk next to Orihime.

The teacher turned torwards the blue-haired boy and was about to ask him what his name was but was beaten to it.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, my favorite color is blue, my favorite subject is lunch,-I perked up at the lunch part and continued listening- my favorite animal is the panther." He then smiled a huge grin, as he looked at all of the girls. "Oh, and my hobby is fighting" Grimmjow added. I saw Tatsuki suddenly sit up straight at the last part and I saw her smile an evil grin.

Great, Tatsuki plans on fighting the new kid. He looked really strong, but then so is Tatsuki…..I looked over at the teacher which was pointing to a seat next to….oh man! The teacher was planning on seating Grimmjow next to Tatsuki. This is going to be really bad. When I say bad, I mean horrible. Tatsuki will go crazy if the new kid won't agree with her to fight. Eventually, she'll attack him and force him to fight back.

I looked over to Ulquiorra; he must have been staring at me because he turned his head back to the teacher. I know that he should be the one blushing, but I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I also noticed that all of the girls, excluding Tatsuki and Chizuru, were staring at Ulquiorra. They must have noticed his dark and mysterious aura.

I turned to look at Ichigo who was sitting in front of me. You see, I'm like in a sandwich. Ichigo is in front of me, Tatsuki is on the left side of me, Ulquiorra is on the right side of me. Grimmjow was next to Tatsuki. Ichigo would occasionally glance at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Maybe Ichigo thought he had seen them before too. I'll ask him later. I looked up to the teacher explaining something about math.

Ulquiorra's point of view

I knew I had seen the auburn-haired girl before but I don't know where. I think I had also seen the boy with orange hair. They both looked very familiar to me but I can't remember and it's so frustrating. I'll ask the girl her name at lunch.

I kept looking back at her to see if some memory would pop up and remind me of who she is, but none came. Every time I looked back at her, she caught me looking at her. It became annoying so I stopped turning around for this period.

I pretended to listen to the teacher while I really listened to hear what Grimmjow was talking about. He was talking with the girl he was sitting next to. He was talking about fighting her after school. If he hurts her too bad, he'll get suspended or even expelled. Their conversation wasn't worth listening to right now.

Ulquiorra was just going to pull out a book and his mp3 player, but the teacher said something that caught his attention.

"Class, for homework today I want you all to get with a partner which I will be choosing. You will come up with a fantasy land that you all want to visit or have made up. You can either write a story or make a 3-D model."

The teacher then started pointing out the partners. Ulquiorra was paying full attention; he could probably remember all of the pairs if he wanted to. He was given partnership with the girl sitting next to him.

_I wonder who Grimmjow will get….and if he won't try to hurt them when he does….._ Thought Ulquiorra.

"Tatsuki Arisawa and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, you two are going to be partners" The teacher moved on to the guy he had been curious about.

"Ichigo and Rukia, you two are partners" Ulquiorra knew the orange head was Ichigo because he heard a groan come from him. Then again, almost everyone was groaning because of who they were partnered with.

_Ichigo huh, that name actually fits him…considering his hair color….._Ulquiorra drifted his thoughts to what he was going to do for the homework assignment when the teacher interrupted his thoughts _again._

"These homework assignments will be due a week from today"_** ring ring. **_ The bell rang and everyone was starting to rush out of the classroom for lunch. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow hadn't brought a lunch today, due to trying to kill each other.

**Flash Back…….**

"_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow! Time to get up!" Their mother yelled. She could be really cool at times…..but this wasn't one of those times._

_Her name was Asteriyanna*. She was very young for a mother but she was very loving and caring. She was our mother._

"_If you two don't wake up right now, I'll have to get violent!" She also enjoyed violence…That's where Grimmjow got his violent nature._

_Asteriyanna came marching into Grimmjow's room first. His room was a light blue, not a baby blue but a light one. He had a built in bathroom which was white. He also had a dresser that was a night blue. He had a walk in closet, but he didn't use it much. He had a four-poster bed with a black comforter and light blue pillows. He also had a flat screen TV on the opposite wall that his bed was leaning against. He had video games and an X-Box 360, Playstation 3, Wii, PSP, and that was pretty much it._

_Grimmjow was hanging off the bed, a slimy trail of drool was on his chin, dripping onto a wet puddle on the floor. Asteriyanna smacked his head for him to wake up. She was then smacked into the wall by his foot. She huffed angrily although she was used to these morning battles. She stood up and rolled up her sleeves. She ran out of the room, bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. She went over to the sink where there was a clay vase which held her wooden spoons. She took the biggest spoon out and grinned evilly._

_Asteriyanna was already in Grimmjow's room. She crept up silently to his sleeping figure, raising the spoon high above her head……she brought the spoon down with extra force and smacked Grimmjow's butt really hard with the spoon like she used to when he wouldn't wake up right away. Grimmjow yelped and literally leaped out of his bed and fell on the floor._

"_Get ready for school" Asteriyanna walked out of the room. "Next up is Ulquiorra….." Asteriyanna sighed. Ulquiorra was usually the good one. She opened his door and walked in. Ulquiorra was already up and had a shirt half way on his body. He stood there frozen, wondering why his mother was standing above him with a spoon like she was ready to whack him._

"_Okay…….." Asteriyanna said awkwardly. "Guess you're already up……I'll leave now." She slowly backed out of the room with a goofy and awkward grin on her face. She bounded down the stairs again to prepare the boy's breakfast and their lunch._

_Ulquiorra buttoned the last button on his shirt and walked into his bathroom. His room looked identical to Grimmjow's room except for colors and items. Ulquiorra had black walls-even his bathroom. His bed was already made. The comforter was emerald- green and the pillows were black. He also had a flat screen TV on the opposite wall, but he didn't have any video games to go with it. Instead he had a collection of horror movies, anime series, and manga. He didn't have a dresser; he preferred to use his walk-in closet. He had a desk and a laptop on it, along with his drawings and poems._

_Ulquiorra grabbed his toothpaste and squirted it onto his blue toothbrush. He knew Grimmjow had taken the green one just to piss him off but he didn't mind the color, just as long as he can still brush his teeth with it and Grimmjow hadn't dunked it in the toilet like last time._

_You see, their mother would go out and pick their toothbrushes and stuff like that for them. Grimmjow picked the green one to piss him off. It worked but he didn't show it. That would only prove to Grimmjow that he was capable of showing his feelings to people. He wanted to prove Grimmjow wrong._

_Ulquiorra was done brushing his teeth now, so he turned the faucet back on and rinsed off his toothbrush. He set it back in the black and checkered green cup. He spit the saliva and toothpaste liquid into the sink and watched as it was sucked into the drain._

_Ulquiorra glanced at his alarm clock which was _supposed _to go off that morning. Instead of waking to his alarm clock, he woke to the fighting of Grimmjow and his mother. It said 7:45. That means it's almost time for school. He ran over to his black schoolbag and looked in it to make sure everything he needed was in it. He zipped the zipper on it, grabbed both his room keys and the house keys and his wallet. The wallet was a simple black leather wallet which contained fifty bucks worth of allowance in it._

_He and Grimmjow went running down the stairs. That was when the fight started. Grimmjow must of have been mad that he got whipped with a spoon and not Ulquiorra. Grimmjow smiled an evil grin and pushed Ulquiorra over the railing where he dropped ten feet below from where he was standing. Ulquiorra had then suddenly felt like he wanted to blast his brother's head off with his finger but he didn't know how he could. He had probably been watching too many gory anime shows again._

"_Ha! Serves you right for waking up on time!" Grimmjow roared at Ulquiorra. Okay, so he __**was**__ pissed that he had woke up on time._

"_Yeah well maybe if you actually _used _your alarm clock then you would wake up on time and wouldn't be whipped." Ulquiorra replied easily._

_Grimmjow snorted at his brother angrily for he did not know what he should comeback him with. 'Stupid comebacks' Grimmjow thought. 'They're always so complicated especially when you don't know how to reply to your smart-aleck brother'_

"_Come on! Hurry up you two! If you don't want to be late then get going! I won't drive you to school if you get stuck here!" Asteriyanna yelled to them. With that said, she walked out of the great hall. Usually, you think someone would get lost in their huge mansion and you'd think it was spooky but it wasn't. To be honest it looked really friendly excluding Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's bedrooms and bathrooms._

_Ulquiorra was already on his feet and was walking to the door when Grimmjow was swinging his arm back to land a punch on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saw this one coming and easily caught his fist in his hand. Ulquiorra quickly hit the back of Grimmjow's neck, the exact spot where his pressure point was. Grimmjow dropped to the ground, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't move right now because the attack had paralyzed him. He would be up and angry in ten minutes so Ulquiorra took the chance and burst out the door to start his walk to school. Ulquiorra was almost to the school door……when he suddenly got a blow on his left side of his back. Ulquiorra turned around unharmed and saw a surprised Grimmjow. Of course, it was just Grimmjow trying to get his revenge._

**End Flash Back…..**

Ulquiorra walked up to Orihime and asked her what her name was.

"Orihime. Orihime Inoue" Orihime replied cheerily.

"You're name is Ulquiorra, right?" She asked warily. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Isn't that Spanish?" She asked again. Ulquiorra nodded again surprised she knew Spanish.

"He who cries….huh" Orihime mumbled to herself. Ulquiorra heard her though.

Orihime thought that it was really weird for someone to have that name since he rarely shows any emotion, from what she has seen so far.

"So…um what do you want to do for the project? A story or a 3-D model?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed his head and, with the other hand grabbed a desk to keep him up. Some kind of vision came to him.

**Vision….**

_Ulquiorra looked different; he was standing in a white desert with few trees. The trees looked withered and dead. He had a weird outfit on and a weird helmet looking thing. The sky was grey-ish looking and had a moon up. There was a girl next to him. She was about the same age and had auburn colored hair, fleshy skin, and an outfit kind of like the one he had on. The only noticeable color that was on her was the natural blush on her face, the color of her hair, and her blue hairpins._

**Vision End….**

Ulquiorra stood up-right again and looked at Orihime's worried and frightened face…he knew he had seen that face somewhere….

"Are you alright?" She asked him. People including Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Rukia were crowding around him and Orihime.

"I'm fine" He answered bluntly. He turned to leave but someone grabbed his wrist to hold him back. He turned around as he saw Orihime glare at him sternly. She then smiled and said, "Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked him.

"I forgot my lunch at home" Ulquiorra answered. Just then, Keigo butted in and started yelling at Ulquiorra.

"How dare you! When Orihime asks someone to lunch, especially a boy, it means something!" Keigo yelled at him.

"Uh….Keigo, its okay I just wanted to talk about the _project_ is all." Orihime said nervously, but emphasized the "project" in her voice. Okay, that means she knows what happened.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were now sitting outside sitting under a cherry tree's shade. Orihime was nibbling on her peanut butter , red bean paste, mayonnaise, cheese, lettuce, and honey with extra wasabi sandwich. Ulquiorra had his head turned, trying to comprehend what that vision was supposed to mean if it meant anything at all.

"So that vision-you saw it too, didn't you?" Orihime suddenly blurted out. She then covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude, but I just had to ask and all so…..yeah" When she was finished talking Ulquiorra answered her question, well more like a demand.

"Yes, I assume you saw it too?" Ulquiorra mentally smacked his head. _Of course she saw it stupid; she wouldn't have asked if she hadn't……gosh! _Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"I want to make a 3-D model of that place we saw, Ulquiorra. Is that alright with you?" Orihime asked/told him.

"Yes, I wanted to do the same." He said.

"Great!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly. "Whose place do you want to go to so we can work on the project? Mine or yours?" She asked.

Ulquiorra thought about this for a moment. He didn't want to go to her place because Grimmjow will make fun of him about having a girlfriend. He wasn't worried about his mom doing that, she was cool enough and gave him his privacy. Then again, if he chose his place, Grimmjow would embarrass him and annoy them while they were working. His mom _again_ would give him his privacy. She would probably ask if they wanted anything to eat, but that was about it.

"Let's work on the project at my house." Ulquiorra finally decided. He was just going to have to risk Grimmjow.

"Okay!" Orihime said. She continued to nibble on her sandwich while Ulquiorra watched her.

"Do want anything?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra while she opened her lunch box to show Ulquiorra what was in there.

"No thank-you." Ulquiorra said, mentally disgusted. He respected her eating styles so he didn't want to eat something, and then get sick later and be rude.

"Awwww….Everyone always says that!" Orihime whined. Ulquiorra guiltily forced his head away.

***Asteriyanna means: Beautiful star flower Pronounced like (Don't mind my language and don't ask..hehe…) "Ass-tear-re-ya-nana" Asteriyanna**

**So how did you guys like the first chapter of my new story? I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! Please review! The more you guys review, the quicker I can update new chapters! Thank-you!:D Also, I thought Ulquiorra should act more teenage-like in this story because I felt like giving Ulquiorra a personality. Please review! If anyone wants to see a hand-drawn picture of Ulquiorra in a school uniform, let me know so I can try to e-mail it to you. If you don't trust me, fine your loss.**

**-MiloMaxwell**


	3. 3 Moonlight

**Ok, I feel like I haven't talked to guys who read my story much…..Anyways, I hope you guys like my story…er I really don't know what to say….Also, I just thought of something the other day! If anyone has a birthday, let me know, because I want to have one of my chapters dedicated to you. Please review after you read my story! Enjoy!:D**

Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking towards his house now. The rest of the day after lunch had surprisingly passed by quickly. Orihime gasped in surprise as they stood at the gates of Ulquiorra's house.

"Is that your house?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra, shocked at how rich he was. Ulquiorra nodded his head silently as he opened the gate and started walking through the path in the gardens to get to the door. He turned around when he noticed the girl wasn't following him. He motioned his hand to Orihime, who was still at the gates.

She scurried up the path quickly and smiled a bright smile at Ulquiorra's families' garden. They walked up the porch steps together and Orihime watched as Ulquiorra stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a house key. He stuck the key in the lock, twisted it and pushed open the door. He held the door open for Orihime to walk through it first.

Orihime smiled gratefully and stepped into the Grand Hall room. She looked around the huge room in awe. She turned around and smiled at Ulquiorra who was now in the house with the door closed and locked.

"WOW! This is really amazing, Ulquiorra! You're so lucky! I only live in an old and cramped apartment but it's still really cozy! I can cook well and clean and-"

Ulquiorra then took the chance to cut her off while she was pausing.

"Where shall we work on our project?" Ulquiorra didn't know if the girl had any certain preferences.

Orihime thought about this for a moment. "Any where you want, I guess." Orihime suddenly felt very shy. She did not know how to act in a rich person's house, let alone speak the proper terms. She didn't even know the rules of the house.

Ulquiorra broke her thoughts of worry and started walking up the Grand Stairs. "Follow me."

Orihime obeyed and followed after him, walking down long corridors and hallways. They finally reached a plain wooden door. It wasn't as fancy like all the other things in the house. Ulquiorra took out yet _another_ key and stuck it in the lock.

He was used to locking and unlocking his door because of Grimmjow's many sneak attacks and pranks that he set up in his room any time he forgot to lock his door. With an easy twist of his arm, he unlocked the door and stepped through the door way.

He tossed his school bag on his bed and more gracefully, set the bag of supplies they had bought for the project earlier on the ground. Orihime looked around Ulquiorra's room in surprise. She hadn't expected his room to look normal like a teenager's room. She had expected for his room to look fancy just like the rest of the house did.

Orihime got over her shock and sat down on the floor, sitting on top of her legs. She pulled out a journal and a pen out from her school bag and started writing things down.

"What do you want to do? Draw a picture or write a description?" Orihime asked thoughtfully.

Ulquiorra thought about this too. He was really good at writing and grammar. He was also good at drawing, too. He was better at drawing than he was at writing so….

"I think we should draw it out, it will give us a clearer image and it won't take as much room as writing a description out." Ulquiorra answered.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking through the hall way, heading towards the Karate Dojo. He had signed up for martial arts practice. Ulquiorra had signed up too but he was skipping out so he could work on the project.

He suddenly sensed someone behind him and quickly jumped up in the air, did a back flip and landed behind the person who was following him. He reached for the person's arms, in an attempt to pin the person's arms behind their back……but, sadly failed. The person, Grimmjow noticed was Tatsuki. She was the girl he sat next to in the class room.

She also jumped up into the air but instead of doing a back flip, she thrust out her right leg and landed a good and painful kick in Grimmjow's face. She then bounced off of his face and swung her arm back to punch Grimmjow in the guts; Grimmjow saw through her move and blocked it easily.

Grimmjow also swung his arm back to try to punch the girl in the stomach. She grinned an evil grin and jumped back, bounced off the wall and kicked Grimmjow in a place where no dude wants to be kicked by a very strong girl. Tatsuki grinned again; she was glad that she had finally got through Grimmjow's defense.

"Don't start thinking that I'll go easy on you because you're a girl!" Grimmjow grinned and pinned Tatsuki against the wall. People who stayed after school, looked at them funny when they walked by Grimmjow and Tatsuki, who was currently pinned against the wall, trying to kick Grimmjow somewhere-anywhere, just as long as she kicked him_ anywhere_. Tatsuki grunted as her foot made contact with Grimmjow's stomach-how lucky! Grimmjow grunted and released his firm grip against her.

Tatsuki grinned again and jumped up into the air and kicked the back of Grimmjow's spiky blue head. This time, Tatsuki pinned _him_ up against something. Only this time it was against the floor, in the middle of the hall way.

"You're pretty good, I'll admit that much!" Grimmjow suddenly said, unexpectedly. Tatsuki wasn't used to getting compliments at her fighting skills so the compliment caught her off guard and caught her by surprise.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at fighting yourself" Tatsuki replied with a grin on her face. Tatsuki grunted as Grimmjow flung her off of his back and into the wall. He stood up and smiled an evil and cocky smile. He shuffled his feet as he walked over to Tatsuki and held out his hand to her so he could help her up.

"Come on, we'll be late for practice if we don't hurry up." Grimmjow told her as he noticed what time it was.

"Yeah, let's go" Tatsuki replied as she grabbed her things which were scattered all over the floor in the hallway, along with Grimmjow's things. They grabbed their book bags and started rushing down the hallway, towards Karate practice.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house after practice?" Grimmjow asked out of the blue. Tatsuki grimaced at the thought of going over to some guy's house-especially the one he just fought.

"Sure" Tatsuki finally answered with content and satisfaction. Grimmjow smiled.

Ulquiorra had drawn an exact model of the place he had seen in his vision, except for the girl who looked strangely like Orihime. She even had the same blue hair pins as the girl did in his vision. He sensed that the hairpins had meant a great deal to the girl so he decided to ask her about them later.

Orihime was currently digging in the bag of supplies they had bought on their way here. She pulled out two plastic boxes, one filled with clay and one filled with modeling sand. She then held them up on either side of her head and asked, "Which one should we use to make the moon, the clay or the modeling sand?" Ulquiorra looked up from his drawing and looked at the options.

"I think we should use the clay so that we can use the sand for the sand"

'_That felt weird putting the sentence like that.' _Thought Ulquiorra.

Orihime went rummaging through the bag again and this time pulled out a plastic bag. She showed Ulquiorra the bleach white sand.

"But that's why we got this" Ulquiorra looked up again and frowned.

"Well then use the modeling sand for the moon and use the regular sand for the dessert." Ulquiorra answered, still frowning.

"Okay!" Orihime brightened and smiled, glad that the problem was resolved. She took the modeling sand out of the box and tore a chunk out of one of the corners. She began to squish her hand together-resulting in a moon-looking shape.

Orihime wanted to make the moon look realistic but beautiful like in fantasies at the same time. She formed little mini-rocks and craters to make the shape look realistic, and then made it look like the shape had a glow to it and also adding cool and spooky shadows in the places where it needed them. She added the shadows behind craters and rocks and a little bit next to the dents.

Next, she pulled a see through string through the figure and hung it up in the cardboard box.

While Ulquiorra was making the background for the cardboard box, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. At first, he thought it was nothing but the voice kept calling out to him. He stood up and walked to his door in his room. As he opened the door, he was met with a blast of shouts.

It was Grimmjow and someone else-great….

He turned towards Orihime and asked, "Do you want to take a break and eat something?"

Orihime looked up from her little paper mache building. She nodded as Ulquiorra turned and started down the stairs. This time, she followed. Ulquiorra frowned as he saw Grimmjow and Tatsuki bickering to each other. They were arguing about who won their fight and who didn't.

Tatsuki smiled up at Ulquiorra, one of the other new kids. Behind him, she saw Orihime.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" Tatsuki yelled up to her. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow grimaced at her yelling. Orihime noticed and yelled more softly.

"Tatsuki, remember? We are working on the project for class!"

Ulquiorra shook his head slowly and started descending down the stairs once again. Orihime trotted after him while an awkward giggle escaped her lips.

The two were now in the kitchen. They were seated at the black counter bar. They-well Orihime was eating Rice balls and sushi with honey, peanut butter, and chocolate syrup drizzled and spread all over the food. Ulquiorra on the other hand, was eating a bag of barbeque potato chips and a Dr. Pepper soda can.

Orihime was now giggling because she was surprised to find how hungry she had been in the past hours or so. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it before. Ulquiorra was now glaring at Grimmjow who was now in the room with Tatsuki. Ulquiorra's glare said, ' Say anything-anything at all, and you're dead! I so mean this! I can still blackmail you about that one time when you-'

"Okay! Okay! I won't say anything, I swear!" shouted Grimmjow who had known what Ulquiorra's glare had meant. Tatsuki started laughing at his stupid and random outburst.

"SHADDUP!" Grimmjow roared. "It's not funny!" As he said those last words, he tried to punch Tatsuki but missed and made a very-noticeable-dent in the counter. Tatsuki couldn't help it, she started giggling but stopped when Ulquiorra gave _her_ a glare…

Ulquiorra stood up and glared at Grimmjow who was trying to hide the dent from Ulquiorra.

"If you're going to ruin this kitchen, you will be the one paying all of the fines and bills." Ulquiorra said calmly.

Orihime looked between the two siblings nervously, she didn't know what was about to happen, but she had this really bad feeling…

Just then, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's mother walked in the room and smiled at everyone lounging in the kitchen. Orihime looked at Asteriyanna. She gasped in wonder and surprise. She looked like Ulquiorra exactly-except for the hair. The hair was still kind of curly like Ulquiorra's hair but longer. She had emerald-green eyes that shone brighter than Ulquiorra's eyes. She looked like she was wearing mascara, but with a closer look-she wasn't. She had very long and thick eyelashes, which is why it looked like she had mascara on. She was currently wearing one of those suits under shirts, except it was black. She was loosely wearing a green tie around her neck along with a pendant. The pendant was a sterling-silver dragon, wrapped in a spiral. It's pointed tail was clutching a blue sphere. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that had tears in them.

Asteriyanna laughed nervously. "Uhhhhh….Is there a reason you're staring at me?" She asked Orihime.

Orihime blushed a deep blush. "Oh! I'm sorry! You looked really pretty!" Orihime answered.

"Why thank-you!" She replied happily. She walked to the fridge and then grabbed a can of soda. It was the same kind of soda that Ulquiorra had been drinking only moments ago. '_Okay, so the two looked alike and had the same tastes'_ Thought Orihime.

Asteriyanna turned towards Grimmjow. "Whatcha got there Grimmjow? You look extremely guilty….." She trailed off as she saw the dent Grimmjow was trying so hard to hide.

She smiled an evil grin, walked up to Ulquiorra and set down her soda can next to his. She then cracked her knuckled as she walked swiftly to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked terrified.

"Don't worry honey I won't hurt you…." She trailed off as she grunted when picking Grimmjow up, then ran to the nearest window and threw him out of the house. She went over to a smirking Ulquiorra and grabbed her soda can. She then walked over to Tatsuki and patted her shoulder.

"If he does anything stupid, feel free to hurt him!" Asteriyanna told Tatsuki. At this, Tatsuki grinned. Asteriyanna left the room and swept up the stairs to the gaming room. Grimmjow and she shared this room all the time when they played video games. Ulquiorra was the only one who didn't play any.

"Wow! You're mom is really awesome!" Tatsuki suddenly exclaimed to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded his head in agreement. She wasn't like most moms and was surprisingly violent.

They all heard grunts and moans. They looked at the window to see Grimmjow attempting to climb up the wall and into the window. Suddenly they heard him screaming.

"GAHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS! HEY HELP ME IN! THERE'S A DAMN PANTHER DOWN HERE!!" Grimmjow screamed at them.

Tatsuki looked down and so did Ulquiorra and Orihime. Yup. There was a panther down there.

"Tatsuki, Orihime, I want you two to hold on to my legs and lower me down so I can pull him up." Ulquiorra said suddenly.

Orihime hesitated at first, but then nodded. Tatsuki also nodded. With that, Ulquiorra started crawling out the window, looking as if ready to start his bungee-jumping lessons. Tatsuki grabbed onto one of his legs and Orihime grabbed the other as they slowly lowered him down.

Orihime loosened her grip and let go as they almost had Grimmjow in. The panther was now jumping up and snapping at Grimmjow's blue and spiky head.

Tatsuki also dropped his leg, but as he was about to fall, grabbed onto his pant leg at the ankle length. Tatsuki began to pull them up as Ulquiorra's pants slipped off. He gasped in surprise and embarrassment but then realized that there was a rabid panther below him. The panther was squished under Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's weight. The panther also happened to get knocked unconscious as Grimmjow farted.

Ulquiorra glared at him, but then realizing the laughs above him and beside him, coming from Tatsuki and Grimmjow stood up and brushed of his now-very-hairy-green-boxers.

Orihime tossed down his pants while Tatsuki was on the floor, literally laughing her ass off. Literally.

Ulquiorra blushed as he ran off into the bushes to slip on his pants. Grimmjow was still laughing at him but then Ulquiorra shouted something that shut him up.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! You just knocked a rabid panther unconscious by one of your disgusting farts….._again._" Ulquiorra shouted to Grimmjow who wasn't laughing anymore. Tatsuki was though, and she had gotten pictures with her cell phone camera too!

Asteriyanna came running into the room.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Tatsuki pointed to the window and explained everything- When I say everything-I mean EVERYTHING that happened just now.

Tatsuki then took out her cell phone, and showed her the pictures of Ulquiorra in his boxers. She began laughing just as Tatsuki had been a couple of minutes ago.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked in through the front door. They ran to the kitchen and saw the laughing Asteriyanna.

Grimmjow tackled her while Ulquiorra stayed behind but was smirking. While them two were fighting, Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and rushed upstairs to his room to start on the project again.

Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra." Thanks" she said.

Ulquiorra didn't ask what she had meant by that simple phrase-he knew exactly what she had meant. Hey, Ulquiorra….um do you want to walk with me after school tomorrow? There's this candy shop I wanted to visit." Orihime asked nervously.

"Hmmm."Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Wait, what initial does the candy shop's owner begin with?" Ulquiorra asked, suddenly worried that it might be someone he knew from his childhood.

"The initial begins with a "u" " Orihime answered him.

"Ah, Urahara Kisuke" Ulquiorra remembered.

***

"AHHHH-AHHHHH-ACCCHHHOOO!" Sniffled Kisuke off in the distance.

"Do you have a cold boss?" Tessai asked him.

"Ahhh no I'm fine really! I bet some pretty girl mentioned my name is all." Kisuke answered with his voice sounding stuffy.

"Sure, sure" Tessai mumbled

"Did you say something?" Kisuke asked Tessai.

"Ahh no no." Tessai answered quickly.

***

"You know him?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ulquiorra didn't answer her. Of course he remembered. He was the man that saved both his and Grimmjow's lives when they were ten years old. He was also the man who let their father get killed without a single word of regret.

*_**Flash Back***_

_Ulquiorra had always been a very happy child. He smiled, he laughed, and he showed emotion. Most of all-he loved. H e loved his parents, and his brother, too._

_Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were walking by their father on either side of him. They were going to celebrate their mother's birthday and had wanted to throw a huge surprise party and invite all of her friends and family._

_It was really nice out today, the sun was shining, there was a soft wind tugging at Ulquiorra's hair. There was cherry blossom trees full bloom in the middle of May. There were some of the petals, being tugged at by the soft wind and fell off, drifting off with the wind; going with the flow._

_Right now, Ulquiorra was carrying flowers, plates, forks and spoons, cups, and a bag of chips. Grimmjow was carrying their mother's favorite soda: Dr. Pepper Cherry. He was also carrying table cloths._

_Their father was carrying the cake; also mom's favorite: Vanilla Cake with chocolate frosting._

_They suddenly heard a loud screeching sound that was inhuman. Their father ordered the boys into the car and told them to stay there. Ulquiorra was sitting in the front seat, holding their mother's birthday cake. Grimmjow was sitting in the back; on the verge of peeing his pants which he used to do very often when easily scared._

_Ulquiorra jumped out of the car as he heard his father yelling at someone or something. He ran up and gasped when he saw his father wounded and bleeding. He looked at the monster above his father. The monster had a white mask on with random patterns. The monster also had a bug-body and was black._

_Suddenly, a guy in a bucket hat and clogs (__**AN./ We all know who that is! Our **__very__** annoying bucket hat dude!)**_

_Came at the monster with a sword and sliced the hollow in half and left without saying anything or helping us any further. _

_Ulquiorra cried as his father lay there on the ground-helpless and dying._

_***Flash Back End***_

Orihime waved her hand in front of Ulquiorra's face. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Uhh. I'm fine" Ulquiorra answered smoothly. Ulquiorra looked at his alarm clock. It said 9:45 PM. Ulquiorra started putting things away.

"Come one I'll walk you home, it's starting to get dark out." Ulquiorra offered his hand down to Orihime who was still sitting on the floor. Orihime stood up and followed him out the door.

They walked under the moonlight while heading towards Orihime's house. Orihime looked around and shivered. Ulquiorra noticed this and handed her his jacket-it was black with a green skull with head phones over its ears were on the front.

Orihime smiled "Thanks!" She thanked him and slipped the jacket on-zipping it up.

Orihime's Point Of View

We had been walking for a while when I looked around and shivered. Ulquiorra handed me his jacket, and I thanked him then slipped it on. Orihime saw something twinkling in the sky and looked up at the sky. There were stars all over the sky.

To me, it looked like a beautiful dark-blue canvas with a bright moon and twinkling stars. I sighed and bit my lower lip. It was a habit I picked up when I was very little.

I could see my apartment building a couple of blocks away from here. I looked over at Ulquiorra; he was staring up at the moon as we walked. I smiled as I thought about the moon we saw in our visions.

"Hey did you remember-"We both started at the same time but then turned away and avoiding each other's eyes. I was blushing a deep red while he had a light pink on his cheeks. You could barely tell that he was blushing but the extra color was there.

I smiled "Sorry, you go first..ehehehehhh.."

Ulquiorra's features softened," I think we both know what we wanted to say."

I nodded my head "yeah". For some reason, I wasn't in a talkative mood today. I wouldn't space out as much either….

I sneaked a look over at Ulquiorra and I gasped. The moon's light was shining down on him. His raven hair was glowing from the moonlight. His pale skin was even paler but softer looking. He had a demonic aura around him but it was un-harmful all the same.

Somehow Orihime knew.

She knew that she had to be here.

Right now.

With him.

Under the moonlight.

Right now, right here, with him, under the moonlight-the beautiful moonlight.

**Ha! I finally got the second chapter up! How did you guys like this one? Thanks for reading my story! Please review, the more you review-the faster I get the next chapter up. Thanks!:D**

**-MiloMaxwell**


	4. 4 Mysterious Signs

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't get the next couple of these chapters up lately for all of my stories. I've been really busy with school testing and stuff. It's one big mess. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Ulquiorra had dropped Orihime off at her house last night. He suddenly remembered that he had left his coat over there, when she had fallen asleep five minutes after she got inside. He sighed, hoping to spot her orange head as he walked into the classroom.

The most unexpected thing happened next. Well, it's not considered "unexpected" for Grimmjow anyways.

"OHMYGOD!" Grimmjow suddenly started spazzing out and waving his arm and pointing at Ulquiorra who had arrived late.

Everyone turned their heads torwards Grimmjow, and then Ulquiorra.

"I-It's a THING!" Grimmjow shouted once more to Ulquiorra's annoyance. He sure was going to LOVE this day!

Wow. That was the only word for it. Grimmjow had officially gone nuts by third period. He already had five after school detentions and ten office referrals. No one has ever gotten that many in one day. It was actually pretty sad if you thought about it.

Ulquiorra sighed once more. He knew why Grimmjow was acting like this. He had stolen _HIS _cup of coffee from him earlier that morning. Grimmjow wasn't supposed to have coffee. NOT AT ALL.

Orihime had laughed a lot during the classes spent with Grimmjow who had gone crazy. Even the teachers thought he was going mental on everyone. Orihime was worried about him but was also kind of glad he was acting this way. Now people wouldn't think of her as weird anymore. They would think of Grimmjow instead.

Orihime knew this was wrong and not very nice but sometimes she couldn't help all of these evil thoughts slip through her "nice" barrier and penetrate her brain with creepy images of robots and mixed poodles with slugs….

"Orihime!" Tatsuki hissed at her. "You're dozing off again!" She hissed again as the teacher looked over at her and she smiled a cheesy smile. The teacher looked away. Orihime nodded. She can wait and tell her friends about the poodle-mixed slug thingy later. Now she needed to concentrate on her school work.

Ulquiorra stole a glance at Orihime. She was staring at the board hard, staring at the board _too hard_ actually. He half snorted, half sighed. She is one difficult being.

_SMOOSH SMOOSH SMUSH SMUSH SMOOCH SMOOCH_

Ulquiorra looked to where the noises were coming from and saw Keigo staring at him making the noises. He then started whisper-singing.

"Orihime and Ulquiorra sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, the comes the baby in a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all- and that was where Ulquiorra cut him off by wading up a piece of his journal paper and throwing it inside of his mouth.

It worked.

Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and a couple of the students were snickering and laughing because Keigo had finally got shown-up.

Rukia sighed, apparently very annoyed. Everyone else hadn't seen or heard what just happened so they were either sleeping or paying attention to the board. Uryu looked at them like he was scolding them and Orihime giggled, but turned back around when one of the girl's gave her a look that said, "Go ahead. Touch my man and you are **DEAD!"**

Orihime gulped and hoped the girl didn't hate her for laughing at what Ulquiorra just did. Besides, they were just friends so why are almost all of the girls like that? They talked about their crushes and lovers like they own them. Orihime was sick of all of this. All she wanted to do was go home.

She raised her hand.

"Yes Orihime?" The teacher asked, surprised that she would ask a question.

"Can I go to the nurse's office, I don't feel so good." Orihime tried her best sick-tone voice.

"I'll go with her!" Tatsuki shouted at the teacher, grabbed all of her things and walked out the door, waiting for Orihime to take her time and get the things she needed.

"Uh….sure…" The teacher said, confused as Orihime whizzed by her and out the door to meet up with Tatsuki.

"Come on, spill it. I know you don't need to go to the nurse." Tatsuki demanded as they walked down hallways and corridors to the front doors.

Orihime laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about Tats…" Orihime couldn't finish her sentence. Tatsuki was laughing manically now.

"Since when do you call me 'Tats'?" She asked as soon as she calmed down. Orihime was surprised now, she had always called Tatsuki that.

"What do you mean Tatsuki? I've always called you that!" Orihime was frowning now. Her gut told her that something wasn't right….no nothing was ever right. Especially with all of the hollows around lately…including the soul reapers.

Then Orihime remembered, Rangiku came into town this morning. She was currently at her apartment. Tatsuki would start asking questions if she saw an extremely busty woman in her room….Orihime started dozing off, wondering what would happen if Tatsuki _had_ seen Rangiku….

Tatsuki snapped her fingers in front if Orihime's face.

"Stop daydreaming. Come on! We can stop by the Donut Palace for lunch if you want. I know that's one of your favorite places!" Tatsuki then grabbed Orihime's hand and walked to Donut Palace.

Orihime's mouth watered when she saw all of the donuts.

"You want a special order?..." Tatsuki asked in a sly voice, almost like she was a fox toying with her prey. Coaxing the poor thing….

Orihime nodded in delight and surprise, Tatsuki had never asked if she wanted to get a special order because of how expensive they were.

Ulquiorra was walking home now, he too had gotten out early. He sensed a certain blue-haired brother behind him and sighed, the last thing he needed right now was _him_.

Grimmjow smirked, knowing that his older brother(Although shorter) had known it was him.

"Give me a fortune!" Grimmjow suddenly blurted out with another huge smirk spreading across his face like butter (Butter Is Beast!:D)

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked, despite knowing where this was leading to.

"You know what I mean. You sensed me behind you before you saw me. That makes you psychic. Psychics read people their fortunes. Read my palm or something, I guess."

Grimmjow shoved his hand in Ulquiorra's face and tasseled his bangs. Ulquiorra frowned.

"I was just about to compliment on how much knowledge you knew until you did that." Ulquiorra said, spitting the words out to Grimmjow.

"Well then!" Grimmjow replied as he stormed off to their house.

"You forgot your keys!" Ulquiorra called after him. Grimmjow turned around and waved his "keys" They're right here. Who is the idiot now?"

Ulquiorra walked up behind the confused Grimmjow who was currently trying to jam his "keys" to the lock.

"Those are plastic" Was all Ulquiorra said to a horror-stricken Grimmjow.

"I left your keys back down the road."

Grimmjow sped past Ulquiorra to retrieve his "precious" keys. Ulquiorra spun around and dug his keys into the lock and opened the door all in one swift movement, he shut the door behind him and locked it. He was hoping Grimmjow was still an idiot to where he wouldn't know how to open the lock.

Ulquiorra walked up to his room and threw his stuff on his bed. He then walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where he could get a can of Dr. Pepper. Maybe some chocolate Pocky with it, too.

He then saw Grimmjow looking very angry at him, banging on the window while trying to get in. Great. This is going to be fun…Not.

Asteriyanna came bounding down the stairs as she gasped. "Ok, What the hell is going on here?" She exclaimed as she saw Grimmjow pounding on the window.

"He is being an idiot again." Ulquiorra replied as he closed his eyes and took a sip from his soda.

"Oh….Well this is awkward. Oh yeah! Where is that friend of yours? Don't you two need to work on the project?" Asteriyanna asked.

"She left school early today. And, no we don't need to work on the project. We have several more weeks until the assignments are due. We are already half-way done." Ulquiorra answered.

"Say what now?" Asteriyanna asked, totally puzzled at what her son just said.

Ulquiorra shook his head as if in disapproval."Never mind"

~*~*~Later That Night…..

Ulquiorra and his mother have finally both decided to leave Grimmjow outside for the night so that they could have some peace and quiet. Of course Grimmjow had fled off to….wait what? You thought I was going to tell you? Yeah right! It's supposed to be a surprise!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked Grimmjow…..who had just been clawing at her apartment door when she and Orihime were watching a scary movie.

"You are just so sad and pathetic, it hurts my eyes to even look at you, makes my ears flame when I hear someone mention your name or hear you speak…." Tatsuki suddenly said dramatically while balling up one of her fists, holding that fist with the other hand and holding them to her chest as she swooned.

"And you call me pathetic…" Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tatsuki half-screamed, half-yelled at Grimmjow.

Orihime was just sitting there on the couch watching the two battle as she was helpless at the time. Orihime sighed. If only her friend could get along with people better.

"It's a platypus!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled while pointing at Orihime's head.

For once, he was right. A platypus had mysteriously shown up on Orihime's head. Orihime gasped, she reached for the platypus; trying not to startle it.

Everyone was crowded around her now while trying to get the platypus untangled from her hair.

**Three people trying to untangle a Platypus from Orihime's hair and 20 minutes later….**

"Whooo!" I'm glad that's over!" Grimmjow sighed. Tatsuki _WAS_ about to make some smart comment on Grimmjow's weakness but decided her friend was more important.

She walked back over to Orihime and asked her if she was alright.

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki asked for the third time.

"IF SHE SAYS SHE'S FINE, THEN SHE'S FINE DAMMIT!" Grimmjow yelled at Tatsuki.

"You know what I think?" Tatsuki suddenly said/asked Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"This" She then pushed Grimmjow against the wall and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Grimmjow's eyes widened but then surprisingly kissed back. He was good at it, too. Now, it was Tatsuki's turn for her eyes to widen.

"Uhhhhh….Guys, I'm still here, sitting on my couch…..in my home…"Orihime called out awkwardly.

They broke and Grimmjow smiled. Not one of his " I've got something bad and evil coming your way" evil grins or "I am so damned angry right now, and I have no idea why I am smiling so I am going to kill you right now and here" Super Bad-Ass psychotic grin, but just a plain warm smile.

Tatsuki grinned back. "You're surprisingly a good kisser for an idiot."

Grimmjow let that one slip. This was the first time that he was kissed by a girl and _actually_ felt something for her. He didn't know if this was good or bad so he just went with the flow.

"SOOOOOO…..Does anyone know how the hell a platypus suddenly appeared on Orihime's head? I mean…..it wasn't there before I had to get up and answer the door." Tatsuki asked.

"EHEHEHEHEHEH…. I say we just leave it a mystery, that way we won't be paranoid in our sleep tonight!" Orihime answered.

"Ccchhhh. Yeah right, you mean so that _you_ won't be paranoid but, okay . Right Grimmjow?" Tatsuki ended the sentence with a question as she elbowed him in the guts.

He knew where this was going. "Uh, yeah Tats. You know what?" He asked Tatsuki.

"What?" She answered his question with a question.

"I will call you Tater Tot when I'm bored and feel like doing something random. Both Orihime and Tatsuki sweatdropped, "You say it like it's an oath…."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS!" He declared.

"Hey! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled one of the neighbors. They were probably trying to sleep. Oh well, Tatsuki and Grimmjow didn't care.

They both ran up to the wall and started slamming into it and rubbing against it while yelling, "YOU LIKE THAT DONTCHA? I KNOW YOU DO! I KNOW YOU DO! DON'T YOU LIKE THAT?" Tatsuki and Grimmjow exchanged looks and then both did a belly flop on the wall. Don't ask me how they did it, Just be proud that they DID do it.

Grimmjow must have been dizzy or something because he started rambling about some nonsense.

"Hey Tatsuki, have you ever noticed how flat the wall is? It's soooo flat that no even our teacher's chest could compare to this!"

Uhhhhhh….Yeah, he was definitely high off of something.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter! I wish I could make it longer but I will be losing Internet Connection for awhile. Please REVIEW!


	5. 5 One Hell of a Breakfast!

Thanks for reading my last chapter! …and Not REVIEWING IT…..Anyways, I hope everyone likes this next chapter. It will be shorter as I don't feel this chapter needs a very long one as I did with the last one. Please read and review!

Grimmjow had suddenly passed out last night….against the wall….yeah, don't ask.

Tatsuki had spent the night on the couch and Orihime was in her room.

Yesterday had been a Friday, so they didn't need to worry about school or homework today.

Grimmjow was now singing in his sleep, "I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Barneeey! With a knife in hand and a gun to the head, Barney just got shot dead!"

Tatsuki sweat dropped as Grimmjow's singing had woke her up. She started sweat dropping some more as she heard the next song.

"JOY TO THE WORLD, BARNEY IS DEAD! I BAR-BEE-CUUUED HIS HEEEEAAAD! DON'T WORRY 'BOUT THE BODY, I FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY, ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES, ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES. JOY TO THE WORL, BARNEY IS DEAD! Bada-boom-ba-cha!"

"You were doing that on purpose weren't you? I bet you were trying to annoy the neighbors." Tatsuki asked, very bored.

"Yuppers Mr. Duck!" Grimmjow replied

"What the HELL did you eat?" Tatsuki asked

"ugh, Orihime's cooking, remember?"

"Oh yeaaaahhh! Ehehehehehehehee…I guess I should of told you about that, huh?" Tatsuki remembered sheepishly.

"You think? How bad was I last night?" He asked

"Pretty bad." Tatsuki replied, short and sweet.

"Aha!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Aha! What?" Tatsuki asked.

" You just admitted that I'm bad!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"You know you want me Tatsuki, just think-In a few years we can be married."

"Ugh, who would want to marry a stinky hairball like you?" Tatsuki shot back with disgust.

"You would too!"

"Yeah right."

"Well, we're already dating so-"

"Wait, WHAT? Since when are we dating?" Tatsuki was now hovering above Grimmjow with a dark aura.

"You kissed me." Grimmjow stated as if that explained everything.

"Yeah okay."

"Wait, WHAT?" Tatsuki exclaimed

"You-Grimmjow pointed his index finger at her-kissed-then he took his middle finger and his index finger to cross them and started rubbing them against each other-me"-Then he took his index finger and pointed it at himself.

"Yeah, You said that but I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"I don't get why you think that we're dating."

"Because you like me"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I also like trees, dogs, cats friends, fun, awesomeness, music, and stuff. Oh, and food…just not people's food" Tatsuki jerked her head torwards the room that Orihime was sleeping in.

'Okay then…..so….does that mean you have also kissed a tree, a dog, a cat, a friend, fun, awesomeness, music, stuff, and food?" Grimmjow asked in his mocking tone while smirking.

"I have done none of those things! Except for the food part, if anyone has ever had ice cream…..well, yeah-you get it. That's like making out with it right there. Hands down dude." Tatsuki answered in a 'I'm going to kill the shit out of you if you if you say anything to what I just said' tone.

"Well, I'm going to go make breakfast before _she_ wakes up and insists on her making it….you know what happened last night." Tatsuki started wandering off to the kitchen.

She opened the pantry "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed.

"What is it? Did the poopy monster finally get you?" Grimmjow taunted.

Tatsuki sweat dropped, "No….what the hell is a 'poopy monster'?"

"You know, instead of the boogie monster who puts eye crust on your eyes and fresh boogers in your nose, the poopy monster leaves you full of-"

"I don't even want to know Grimmjow!" Tatsuki cut him off just in time.

"Well hey, you wanted to know."

"Okay so what is it then?" Grimmjow asked, now totally bored.

"She has a bunch of _normal_ food in here!"

**10 minutes later…**

"Come on Grimmjow! I'm makin waffles!" Tatsuki was trying out her "donkey voice"  
from Shrek.

Grimmjow silently crept up on Tatsuki. "Who's that laaadaaah? Sexy ladaaaah! "

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeshes?"

"What the hell are you singing?"

Grimmjow started choking and coughing. "W-what? You haven't heard or seen the Swiffer commercial?"

"Nope and I don't plan to."

**5 minutes later…**

Grimmjow set a laptop on the counter next to where Tatsuki was making the waffles on the stove. Here is the video. He clicked 'Play' and the video began.

*Shows some dumb blonde woman cleaning stereo-type thingy.*

"_Switch to Swiffer360 Duster Extender and you'll dump you're old duster."_

_*Shows the same dumb blonde woman in the attic with a box*_

"_But don't worry, he'll find someone else."_

_*Shows the duster sit up and look at scary doll*_

This was the part where Grimmjow started singing along with the stupid commercial song.

"_Who's that laaadaaah?"_

"_Who's that laaadaaah?"_

"_Sexy laaday"_

"_Who's that laadaay?"_

_*Shows the same blonde chick with a look of puzzlement on her face.*(I told you she was dumb!)_

Then the commercial went on for another thirteen seconds and ended….with Grimmjow singing the song again and wrapping his arms around Tatsuki's waist.

Tatsuki kicked him….again….in a place….again.

"OWWWWWW! That seriously hurt! Do you do this to Ichigo?"

"No, he's not half as annoying as you are…at least when he hasn't had any sugar…..That day was not pretty…." Tatsuki then shook her head violently as if trying to get the thought/memory out of her head.

Orihime came walking into the kitchen just then and started making all these random cutesy faces.

First she made a 'I'm hungry' face then a 'I smell food!' face then 'I gotta go pee!' face and with that she went running for the bathroom…..which was in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Orihime!" Tatsuki called out to her.

"Yeah?" She calle back

"The bathroom is the other way!"

"I know, I just remembered!"

Orihime then came running back past the kitchen and into the wall….which was _right_ next to the bathroom.

"Wow, is she always like this in the morning?" Grimmjow asked, totally surprised.

"She's even more of a slut than when she's tried than at school!" He exclaimed, still really surprised.

Tatsuki punched him in the face, so he would shut the hell up.

He did.

"So Grimmjow, when are you going home?" Tatsuki asked, now serving him a plate of waffles with maple syrup.

"When I feel like it!" He said with a mouth full of waffles.

"You're mom and brother locked you out of the house, didn't they?" Tatsuki asked.

"No they did not!-How did you know?"

"I have….ways" Tatsuki replied mysteriously.

"Whatever dude, you're just jealous that I know everything that's going on and you have no clue of who I am."

"Okay, first off, that sounded soooo much like a stalker. No wonder I've been cuddling my stuffed cat too hard at night….I was being watched." Grimmjow trailed off.

"YOU HAVE A STUFFED CAT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!" Tatsuki started laughing loudly.

An annoyance mark popped up over Grimmjow's head and he clenched his fist while making a disturbing face and said, "IT WAS MEANT TO BE AN _INSULT_!"

"Sure, sure it was"

"Well it was!"

"How is _THAT_ an insult?" Tatsuki exclaimed at Grimmjow.

"I don't know! It just was!" He threw back.

Orihime surprised them both and lifted Grimmjow up into the air, twirled him a couple times, and threw him into the wall.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that for?" He screamed at her.

"I felt the bad atmosphere and thought that you guys should stop fighting!" Orihime replied giddily as if that was the only answer.

"And you make the whole situation _WORSE_ by flinging me across the room?"

"Yup!"

**Ok, I hope you all liked that chapter. I have a lot of catching-up to do so…..erm….yeah.**

**Please review!**


End file.
